


melt into you

by sleepingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Jamaica 2000, M/M, One Shot, Phase One (Gorillaz), Smut, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingpowder/pseuds/sleepingpowder
Summary: Murdoc and 2D went on vacation together in 2000 but Jamie never told us what happened so fuck you I'll do it myself





	melt into you

The fresh scent of ocean air, the sound of distant music, and the beautiful golden sunset setting the stage for the unexpected moment unfolding between the mastermind and the frontman of the band Gorillaz. What a scandal it would be for them to be seen like this.

Murdoc and 2D, walking along the beach while sipping on a couple of drinks to facilitate their blooming interest in each other; exchanging fond glances for things they usually found excruciatingly annoying about each other, walking so close they were practically tripping over each other. They don't know when it happened, but at some point, their hands slipped together and for some reason, they didn't mind at all.

Murdoc's usually grating voice sounded husky and almost charming. His dual-toned eyes pierced through Stu's fractures, making him weak in the knees. His smile, full of crooked yellow teeth, usually put Stu's heart in his mouth, instead, he put a song inside it.

2D snaps out of his thoughts when he realized Murdoc had taken a seat near the shoreline without him even noticing. He sat down next to him with an "oof!" and the shorter man curled up into the taller, their shirtless bodies pressing quite close. Soft whispers exchanged of thank you's and sweet nothings; the absent-minded 2D seemed almost unbothered by the intimacy while Murdoc felt quite flustered. He continued tracing his fingers along Stu's thigh and resting his head on his shoulder. This felt nice, really nice, he felt like he could stay here forever in his frontman’s arms, he felt like he was finally getting something off his chest, he felt like he could just...

Unexpectedly, Murdoc grabbed Stuart by the shoulder which made the singer clamor, though it was quickly silenced by the older man's lips.

"Sorry, Dents. Is this alright?" Murdoc quietly asked as he pulled away.

"Do it again" 2D answered with a similar tone, pressing their lips together with more feeling this time.

Whatever was left of their drinks spilled onto the sand as Murdoc hurriedly climbed onto the meeker of the pair who now had sand all over his back, it didn't matter though, the sand wasn't on Stu's mind in the slightest. All he could notice was the feeling of skin on skin, Murdoc's tongue slinking into his mouth, the minutes that felt like hours, the sturdy denim of their shorts that seemed to be in the way, and the mortifying realization they are still on a public beach in Jamaica.

Stuart muttered out an objection into the kiss, attempting to push Murdoc off him. He broke away from the kiss with a deep sigh, as a man with no shame he's all for PDA but this was a bit too risky even for his taste since they were completely out in the open.

He suggested they take it somewhere private because the problem behind his zipper wasn't going anywhere. The statement sent a shiver down Stu's spine straight into his hips, he'd never actively fantasized about sex with Murdoc but he can't say he's never... at least thought about it in passing.

The sun was now well done with its setting and the moon began to rise in the sky, as the pair danced back to their hotel, soft laughter and obscene whispered promises filled the spaces between them all the way to their room until they're able to get handsy with each other again.

Murdoc stumbles with the room key for a moment, not able to focus on anything other than taking out all the pent up energy from the last two years. 2D may not have fantasized but Murdoc sure as hell has, imagining the way he must sound, the way he would feel wrapped around his dick.

One the door is unlocked, 2D is quickly thrown onto the mattress by the domineering Niccals who next straddles him and starts dragging his hands across his whippet-thin body, noticing every bone jutting out, starting with his collarbones. He began placing deep purple bruises onto his pasty skin with his mouth, going on to kiss down to his hip bones, still leaving marks on his way there.

Stu begged Murdoc to stop teasing and just get to business, practically writhing under his callused fingers. Murdoc peeled off 2D's denim shorts excruciatingly slowly, his briefs coming off with them. He licked his lips and grumbled a signature perverted Niccals laugh at the sight of Stu spreading himself so he could show off his dick, hard and jutting out from its covering.

Murdoc buried his skillful tongue in between 2D's legs which he was spreading apart so the experienced man can reach every bit of him. He felt amazing, being stimulated in ways he never had before. Being fucked by Murdoc's inhumanly long tongue was unbelievable, it squirmed inside of him, hitting Stu's g-spot whenever he felt like just to tease and hear him whimper.

Just as he felt he was about to have his release, the tongue was removed, the small moment of confusion was quickly ended when Murdoc shoved every last inch of himself in without warning, making 'D cry out in a scream that melted into a rather lewd moan... When did Murdoc even take his shorts off? Oh well, it didn't even matter.

"You like that? Pretty boy?" Murdoc grumbled out as he fucked the incomprehensible man underneath him still setting loose obscenities as he's overtaken with pleasure and lust. Murdoc thought to himself, poor thing, bet he hasn't had a shag since he split up with that bird Paula.

"Hold on, oh god, I'm so," 2D tried to warm Murdoc as well as he could but it was too late before he was cumming harder than he had in a very long while. He wrapped his lanky limbs around the shorter man and tightened up around him. The intense moans coming from 'D were silenced by Murdoc slamming their lips together.

The satanist was still working up to his release but it wasn't too far off, especially with Stuart tightening around him so much.He continued moving with a slow and steady rhythm, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in again, Stu cries out with every thrust. Murdoc could feel himself getting closer and closer, the tension in his gut about to burst, he growled in Stu's ear;

"'D I'm gonna blow, let go of me" But he didn't care, hearing Murdoc was close to his climax just made 2D cling even tighter, sputtering out various versions of

"Please, just do it inside me" and that he did, Stu's body melted along with their two years' worth of built-up tension when he felt the warm liquid fill him up.


End file.
